Atlantis OC Introduction
by FrizzieLizzie
Summary: Watch as Atlantis takes her first baby steps into becoming recognized, once more, as a country.


Human Name: Saelim Wincesther

Country: Atlantis

House: Used to be a part of Greece's, but joined Poseidon's after her sinking.

Age: Somewhere around 12,000

Human Age: 9

Birthday: June 8th (-unnoficial- World Oceans Day)

Gender: Female

Hair: Baby blue, held in pigtails

Eyes: Sea foam green with deep blue flecks

Height: 127 cm.

Marks of Note: Not very steady on feet and very clumsy.

Personality: Due to her long years of solitude, se has become rather introverted. She is easily pushed around and will do what anybody tells her unless she has a good reason not to. She's embarassed easily, very sweet, and is happy to help whoever with whatever whenever she can.

Bio: Daughter of Poseidon and the mortal Creita, Atlantis' birth was surprising indeed. However, Greece was happy to take her in as his sister. She spent a while in his house before leaving to become independent. Eventually, her country became very advanced and the Gods felt threatened. Zeus brought on a mighty storm and sank Atlantis, along with her people, to the bottom of the Mediterranean. Being Poseidon's daughter, he took pity on her and granted her people with fish tails and gills in order to survive. The first merpeople. Without knowing it, Atlantis ever so slowly slid across the ocean floor. Eventually she reached a nice, warm area called the Bermuda Triangle. Being away from civilization for so long, Atlantis' people were unsure of what to do when boats, planes, and things of the like went by. Soon enough, they began to outright attack the vessals. As said before, being away from civilization really took its toll. Atlantis had shrunk in her appearance age and was to afraid to stand up and say what her people were doing is wrong. Of course, she did like the sudden attention she began getting from others countries. But mostly from the rather large one right next door. She plans on making her appearance real soon.

It was well over 11,000 years since Atlantis' great fall, and she was finally ready to show herself. She heard from her Papap that several knew countries had been born and grown since then, and she was so excited to meet them all.

Of course, she was just as equally nervous.

The night before the World Meeting was to take place she had stayed up late, talking to her seahorse. "What if they don't like me, Agatha? What if they kick me out because they don't think I'm a country anymore? What if Brother Greece doesn't recognize me? I'm so much more younger then when I saw him last!"  
Agatha tilted her little seahorse head at the strange statement, but Atlantis continued on. "What if they let me in, but don't even look at me? What if th-they decide to invade me, or something? Papap said that a few of them are really...touchy..."  
She continued on like this for about an hour or two before finally wearing down and falling asleep.

The next morning, a very nervous Atlantis stood outside the meeting door. She could hear a bunch of voices talking, and after a while a very scary voice dominated them all. "SHUT UP!"  
If she thought she was nervous then, Atlantis was even more so now. She fiddled with her hair while listening to the booming voice go over rules. Eventually is voice was replaced with one a little less scary, but still as loud.  
"Alright everyone, I'm sure you've all been wondering about the really werid stuff that goes on in the Bermuda Triangle, right?" Muttered could be heard throughout the room. "Well I just happened to figure it out! Turns out that really old country, Atlantis, ended up moving there after all these years." Upon that note the mutters turned into cries of shock and amazement. "I know, right?"  
Atlantis tuned herself out then. The voice drawled on and on about his "heroness" (whatever that was) figuring out the mystery all on his own. She shot back to reality as the voice yelled, "Hey Atlantis! You can come in now!" Hesitantly, she turned the door handle and walked in.

And proceeded to hide behind the owner of the voice, Mister America.

There were so many nations she just wasn't sure to do with herself. Scanning over the crowd, she could recognize a few familiar faces, though she couldn't quite put her finger on who they were. Nor could she find Brother Greece.  
They all sat in akward silence until an albino man called out, "But she's just a kid!"

After that, the room was in an uproar.

Nation after nation demanded to know why Mister America would play suh a trick on them. With all the sudden attention (and not the good kind) Mister America was feeling quite overwhelmed, as was poor Atlantis.  
Everyone fell silent again as a shaggy man walked foreward. "Hey, I thought you fell into the sea." he said, leaning down and ruffling the small nations hair. Brother Greece! "I did, but I wanted to come back up for a little bit."

After everyone listened to her hushed explanation of why she were so young, the meeting continued on as usual.  
Atlantis enjoyed watching Mister America and MIster England fight, it was very entertaining! But not as entertaining when Mister France stepped in and joined. She sat by Brother Greece, who was napping as usual. Some things never changed.


End file.
